Scoliosis is a spinal deformity affecting many people. Current surgical treatment involves affixing long fusion rods to the spine by pedicle screws. The rod system is intended to force the deformed spine into a more healthy position. Other spinal disorders which are often treated by fusion include hyperkyphosis and hyperlordosis.
As an alternative to fusion, PCT Patent Application PCT/US2011/035278 of the same inventor describes improved spinal devices that can be lengthened or shortened using a ratchet mechanism. The devices have a variable-length member that can be connected to standard pedicle screws as well as to other spinal rods, using appropriate connectors.